Crackfiction
by Zero02030406
Summary: This story is a crackfic my friend wrote when she was high [i think] and when i had no sanity [still dont] left, DISCLAIMER : DMMD IS OWNED BY NITRO CHIRAL AND THEIR WONDERFUL BL GAMES Pairing: ViTriAo but mostly ViAo cause i dunno have fun reading this and make sure to have some extra sanity just in case you lose more than expected! enjoy \([ ]-[ ])/ like my glasses :]


Zero: ello ppl, what you are about to read is a short crackfic made by my friend Ren when she was...well high, since she moved away i decided to publish it so enjoy!

**A/N: THIS FIC HAS A BIT OF LEMON/SMUT/WHATEVER U WANNA CALL IT SO BE WARNED **

**AND THIS IS ALSO YAOI R18 [I GUESS] AND IS COMPLETE AND UTTER STUPID-NESS FROM THE WORKINGS OF TWO FANGIRLS**

**ON HIGH AND ONE INSANE**

SYMBOLS/KEYS/STUFF

[hi] = author's notes and input

'...' = thoughts

"..." = speech/dialouge

Aoba's P.O.V.

I was making my way downtown, I was just about to open Heibon, when suddenly, two familiar super sonic sayain looking blondes walked up to me.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Oh hey virus" Aoba says to him, "we're gonna fuck your butthole" Trip said suddenly [many suddenlyes today and thens too be prepared].

"GOSH TRIP YOU RUINED THE SUPRISE" Virus yelled at him.

***GASP*** 'OH NO I gotta get outta here unsuccessfully while I secretly want their cocks to pound my booty D:' Aoba thought, panicking.

Virus grabs Aoba's Dick - [I MEAN ARM! ARM YEA HEHE...]

"SSSHHHH It's Okay :]"

Trip cuts in "Its not okay Aoba, Its not"

"SHUT UP TRIP _"

"HEHEHEHE IM HIS TWIN [wtf did we even write this is worse than a crackfic, she must have been REALLY HIGH :o]

"Ah! No! Let go!" *flails arms" "NYGHAH!"

Trip then caresses Aoba's face "You're so blue" OwO

"TRIP Get your wanna-be-me-ass over here and help me fuck Aobaby"

Virus then pulls up Aoba's shirt, ignoring Aobabe's constant protests; and starts to rub his nipples; Trip then pulls off Aoba's pants and begins to stroke his dick. [WHY, WHY IS SHE MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS *bangs head on desk* wHy...]

"A-ah! *blushes* hnng...please... dont sto- I-I mean noooo! Guys please! TT^TT"

*Trip bites on Aoba's hair* "BITCH! THAT WEAVE AINT CHEAP OKAY" Aoba suddenly screams hitting Trip on the head.

"Aww Aoba calm down and relax ok"

"im getting hard" Trip says as he suddenly pounds into Aoba

"nng! Fwa! Ah-a..."

Virus starts to finger the Aobooty [gods just why, why am i put through this... how high were we?!]

"I dont wanna wait anymore, my banana is so...hard, *pulls out banana* it's been in the freezer for a while and i want to warm it up *trip throws the banana away while he pulls down his pants*

*facepalms* "ok, lets make some gay magic happen" Virus then picks up Aoba and holds his thighs, facing Aoba towards him, and instantly pounds into him*

"hnng! M-my Aobooty-...hurts~!" [not really le~what! gasp]

"ssshhhhhhh you wouldnt want your grandma to hear you" Virus whispered into Aoba's ear.

"SHE ISNT EVEN HERE" Trip suddenly yells.

"Aah! mmmm!" Aoba moans cumming

*ignores Trip* "imma cum now~..." Virus said grunting a bit

"yea take it like the blue pubed homo bitch you are"

Virus pulls out [shit we forgot about trip...] and lets go of Aoba to clean them up.

'Now's my chance! I MUST ESCAPE!' Aoba thougth

Aoba, seeing this chance (after being cleaned up) punches Tripu in thy face and Virus in the gut.

Aoba Then flees home...

"Ouch o.o, he didnt need to punch me..." Trip said rubbing his head

"Oh hey, he forgot his pants... ;]" Virus said lifting the said article of clothing.

*somewhere in Aoba's house* "FUCK ! I knew I was forgetting something importaint! maybe thats why Koujaku had all that blood gushing out of his nose..."

AND SO~ VIRUS AND TRIPPU CONTIUED TO FUCK AOBAE WHEREVER THEY SEE HIM

**_THE MUTHERFUCKING FINALLY ENDING :D_**

Zero: gods, i never want to go through something like this ever again, now im beginning to question how high we were when we came up with this...

Anyways, i advise that whoever reads this, to take a long relazxzing bath and pretend that you have never read this...

that's all for now!

Bye~ \([^]-[^])/ [like my glasses]


End file.
